


Fake Blood and Makeup

by jamesilver



Series: Drarry Ficlet Requests [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Crack, Cute, Disney Movies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Scary Movies, draco malfoy watches a movie for the first time, horror movies, the graphic depictions of violence is described violence in a horror movie, they watch a horror movie and draco gets scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: could you please write some drarry watching a horror movie for the first time together and draco has never watched any movies before so he gets scared but tries to not let harry see?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Ficlet Requests [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742842
Comments: 9
Kudos: 176





	Fake Blood and Makeup

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series of fics that I have done as requests. Check out the series for more! This fic was requested by anonymous on tumblr.
> 
> I took this prompt a bit of a different way :/ I had envisioned probably like anon had about a cute little "aw you're scared" but it ended up turning into "draco Does Not Understand that movies are ACTING" but its really cute still lmaoo
> 
> PLEASE READ:::::TRIGGER WARNING::::: so the graphic depictions of violence thing...theyre watching a horror movie and there's a description of some of the scenes but it short. as always, feel free to ask abt this in the comments if you want more information before you read

Standing at the doorway to the room, Draco looked a little skeptical. But he was trying to hide it. Oh, he was trying so hard to hide it because Harry looked so proud at the set up. 

"...and I made popcorn and there's a fuzzy blanket and..." 

They had been dating for a few months now and Harry had asked him not too long ago how he felt about films. Now, to be quite honest, Draco had a vague idea of what films were--moving muggle pictures, right? How much more different could they be from wizard pictures, that were always moving? And so he had said that he liked films. 

Despite having never actually seen one. 

But it wasn't like he was going to tell Harry that. 

Harry proudly held up some movie before getting everything set up on the television, all while Draco just remained where he was in the entryway. 

Eventually, the movie was apparently starting and Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Draco onto the couch next to him. 

It started out simply enough and Draco felt like he was rather quickly getting the hang of the way that movies worked. And it was just like it had been described to him: like normal wizarding pictures with sound that went on for long periods of time. He was really getting the hang of it. 

Or so he thought. 

And then one of the girls at the slumber party got her  _ fucking neck cut open. _

With a hand clamped over his mouth, Draco tried not to scream out loud. What were they doing watching this? There was blood spurting out of the poor girl's neck! And people just...watched this happen? And they  _ filmed _ it? And people would purchase it and watch it just for...entertainment? 

That thought made him look over at the man sitting next to him. Harry was curled under the blanket, his back leaning against Draco's side as he watched the movie, apparently unfazed by the gruesome murder that was happening on screen. 

And then another girl got shot with a muggle gun right thought her  _ eye! _

Draco remained frozen. Perfectly still on the sofa. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced over at his boyfriend, munching casually on popcorn as if this was the most normal thing in the world. 

For a moment, Draco started questioning everything. Was Harry Potter some sort of murderous psychopath? Had the war fucked him up more than Draco had actually thought? 

Was this a red flag?  _ How could he watch this?! _

And then the killer jumped out from behind a closet door and Draco jumped so hard he fully came off of the couch. 

Immediately, Harry turned to him, concern on his face. 

Reaching forward, he quickly paused the movie. 

"Draco, babe, what's wrong?" 

His breath was coming fast and he was shaking his head. "No. Nope. Nuh-uh." 

Harry smoothed his hair down, rubbing his back comfortingly. "Draco, have you never seen a horror movie before?" 

"This is illegal!" Draco shouted, gesturing wildly towards the television. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"That is  _ murder! _ " 

For a moment, Harry looked confused as if he had never heard of murder, as if  _ he himself hadn't been murdered once before. _ What was this? Some kind of demented catharsis for him? 

Then Harry laughed. 

Instinctively, Draco scoot away from Harry because this was it. This was the breaking point. Ladies and Gentlemen, The Boy Who Lived Just Snapped. 

Harry wiped away tears, he was laughing so hard. "Draco, you know movies aren't real, right?" 

Draco froze. No, he didn't know what Harry meant by that. 

"It's acting, love. They're just acting. It's not real." 

Blinking slowly, Draco started to let some of the tension out of his body. "What do you mean?" he asked, softer this time. "If it's not real, then where did they get all that blood?" 

Trying desperately not to laugh now that he understood the situation, Harry shook his head. "It's not blood."

"Well then, what do they use?" 

Now, Harry did laugh. "I don't know!" 

"But that girl! She got stabbed! And the other one, she got shot through the head! How do they fake that?" 

Harry shook his head, a smile on his face and rewound the movie to the shot of a close-up of the girl's head lying on the floor. One eye was visible, staring off into space next to a gaping hole of what used to be her brain. "It's makeup, Draco. Makeup and fake blood. That's all." 

Draco took a breath. "Oh." Okay, he could deal with that much better. It was still a little unnerving that some people enjoyed watching movies where people were gruesomely murdered, even if it was fake, but he wasn't as freaked out anymore. 

"Draco, did you think that every movie you've seen was real?" 

Knowing that a blush was coloring his face, Draco refused to meet Harry's eyes until he just started laughing once again. Always laughing at Draco tonight, was it?

"You lied, didn't you?" Harry put an arm around Draco's shoulders. 

"They had been described to me as just like wizarding pictures but really long and with sound." 

Harry nodded. "Okay, I see how you could get out of that that they were real." 

They sat for a moment, Draco uncomfortable avoiding looking at the still-paused shot of the hole in the girl's head. He didn't like it, fake or real. 

"Listen, maybe horror isn't your thing, yeah?" Harry stood up and took the movie out. But to Draco's surprise, he put another one in and sat back down on the couch, his arm returning to Draco's shoulder. 

It didn't take long at all until Draco was sobbing, absolutely beside himself and demanding to know if Woody ever found his way back to Andy. So much that he paused the movie himself and demanded to know before he would hit play again. 

"Yes, Draco. Of course! It's a children's movie. It's going to have a happy ending. Just hit play and watch!" 

Crossing his arms, Draco hit play and leaned back into the couch. "And I don't like this Buzz fellow. He came in and messed everything up. Thinks he's so cool just because he's new..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests (like this one) on [ tumblr ](https://www.shelvesuponshelves.tumblr.com)


End file.
